


hot for teacher

by Anonymous



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, its like.. jack frost can have a little crush as a treat, they are not dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jack Frost is ashamed to talk to his teacher after a small slip of the tongue.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous





	hot for teacher

**Author's Note:**

> written like a long time ago eh... pretty sure it was based on a tumblr post

It had been a regular school day except the time was passing by much slower than usual. Lunch had finished already and everyone was hurrying to their next class. Jack sighed as he slowly made his way to room 322. He had history and he wasn’t overly happy. At least the teacher was cute.  
  
As he walked into the classroom, he noticed someone sitting in this seat at the back. Aster, who usually sat with him, was sitting on the opposite side of the classroom. Jack gave Aster a confused look, and the other pointed at the board. Jack groaned as his attention shifted to the white board. New seating arrangements. . . and Jack was now in the front.   
  
Sighing sadly, he made his way to his new seat. The teacher threatened to move him to the front before since he spent most of his class time messing around with Aster but he didn’t think the teacher would _actually_ move him. He had good enough grades and did well on tests, didn’t that make things okay?   


The bell rang and some of the students who were talking to their friends outside the classroom door hurried to take their new seats. Class went on as usual though it felt much more painful to Jack. The girl sitting next to him ignored him completely that he stopped even attempting any sort of communication. He opted to putting his head onto his arm and to lazily type the lecture notes on his phone. The class was boring as hell. He only took it to have a class together with Tooth but she betrayed him by dropping it a week later to switch into the Creative Writing class that was too full before. His only saving grace was that it turned out that Aster was also taking the class so he at least had someone to talk to. Well not anymore. 

“The French Revolution happened because King Louis XVI was a weak king, wealthy middle class commoners wanted more privileges, commoners wanted more privileges, many enlightened humanists wanted change but mostly because there were food shortages and everyone but the nobles were starving as the King and his family feasted like the royalty they were,” Mr. Haddock stated, pointing at his powerpoint on the screen with a meter stick. “The bread riots that were a response to this injustice. Interesting to note that these riots were led by women and blah blah blah,” the teacher continued or so it seemed to Jack. He really just didn’t care. 

“Since Louis XVI called the Estates-General this pretty much told France that-” the teacher suddenly stopped as a loud clang sounded throughout the classroom. He had dropped his meter stick. “Ah, fuck me,” he muttered, rolling his eyes, as he bend down to pick it up. 

“Maybe later,” Jack muttered, with a smirk. 

Curious green eyes widened at his remark, and the teacher began to giggle. 

“No, Mr. Overland,” Mr. Haddock turned to him with an amused smile. 

Jack stared at the teacher mortified.  _ Shit, he actually fucking heard me! _

Mr. Haddock just laughed at the expression on Jack’s face and winked before returning back to the lesson. 

“As I was saying before, since Louis XVI. . . .” but Jack wasn’t listening anymore. He meekly put his head down and tried to pretend he was invisible and  _ no he was not blushing _ .


End file.
